Nemesis
by caro94
Summary: Dans un futur TRES proche, Jane et Lisbon ont enfin capturés John le Rouge... en vie ! Ce que Jane ne compte pas laisser passer... Alors qu'il compte bien assouvir sa vengeance, une étonnante rencontre va lui faire prendre conscience d'une chose essentielle...


_Hello ! Et oui je sais, j'abuse vraiment à faire deux OS sans continuer la suite ^^. Mais je crois qu'après avoir vu l'épisode 6 de la saison 6, la motivation va être décuplée. Promis, je continues abîmes dés que je peux (vie perso à côtés oblige). _

_En attendant, à l'approche du fameux épisode intitulé John le Rouge, voici un petit OS qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit bout de temps. En réalité, ceci est plus une présentation d'une vision personnelle de ce qu'est la vengeance dans le cas de Jane, un exemple qui illustre dans une position générale contre la peine de mort. Et dans un second temps, cet petit OS illustre une autre idée qui a été proposé par un fan de mentalist sur le réseau dpstream qui est qu'il serait génial que ce soit Bruno Heller qui soit John le Rouge ! Une intervention du réalisateur serait magnifique et spécialement dans ce rôle : après tout, n'est ce pas lui qui manipule Lisbon et Jane depuis le début et qui commandite ces crimes, ces complices etc... d'une certaine manière ? ;) Et surtout, pour reprendre Lisbon (6X02) comment expliquer que John le Rouge connaissait la liste de Jane avant qu'il ne la fasse ! ^^ Bon là je délire un peu mais ça serait un joli clin d'œil à l'image de la fin du roman le Monde de Sophie de Joseph Gaastein. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Nemesis**

- Certaines personnes comme John Le Rouge n'ont que ce qu'elles méritent, hein ?

Lisbon ferma les yeux et se pinça les lèvres, retenant des paroles inutiles. Elle aurait du s'attendre à la réaction de Jane et elle ne pouvait réellement lui en tenir rigueur. Cela faisait une dizaine d'années qu'ils se menaient l'un l'autre un combat qui déterminerait la vie du tueur. L'un respectant la loi, l'autre respectant sa loi… Mais après une première tentative échouée, la belle du CBI l'avait emporté sur le mentalist.

Avait-elle quelques regrets ? Pas le moindre ! Hormis celui de ne pas avoir répliqué à Jane qu'elle avait tout autant de haine contre le tueur que lui. Elle aussi avait perdu des proches dans ce combat… elle aussi avait le _droit_ de choisir. Et elle avait choisi de rester elle-même. Décision qui venaient probablement de les sauver tous deux.

La jeune femme ne prit pas la peine de se retourner pour croiser le regard de son consultant. Il était déjà loin, elle le sentait. Son ton n'avait pas seulement été accusateur… une note d'autorité y avait vibré.

Le regard émeraude de Lisbon croisa un instant celui chocolat du célèbre tueur qui, pour la première fois, prenait une apparence humaine. Quelque chose lui glaça le sang à cet instant. Ce n'était pas tellement l'homme qui l'effrayait, que cette étrange sensation de vide. Pour la première fois, la jeune femme se rendit compte que vraiment, John le Rouge, l'homme qu'ils avaient traqué avec tant d'acharnement, qui avait tué toutes ces personnes et les avaient menacés à plusieurs reprises… cette personne n'était qu'un _homme_. Un homme qu'elle venait d'arrêter et qui allait être en prison comme beaucoup d'autres avant. La fierté qu'elle pouvait ressentir ne parvint cependant pas à remplacer ce malaise qui s'emparait de son âme.

C'était comme si, soudainement, tout son monde s'écroulait. Insidieusement le tueur avait prit dans sa vie une place presque aussi importante que celle de Jane. Ils étaient devenus la base sur laquelle elle avait réglé sa petite routine bien que cette dernière soit moulée dans la peur et le stress. Le démon qu'elle avait si souvent aperçus dans ses rêves, n'était désormais plus aussi puissant et cela la déroutait…

Quelque chose lui grignota l'estomac. Elle sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux. Ce ne fut que lorsque les portes du carmion se furent refermées qu'elle sentit son souffle reprendre.

Lisbon soupira, regarda une fois de plus la scène où elle avait failli perdre la vie, avant de se diriger lentement vers la voiture. Elle chassa les larmes qui s'écoulaient le long de sa joue et ouvrit fermement la portière. Elle se glissa dans la Chevrolet et referma précipitamment. Pourquoi son cœur s'emballait-il ? Ils l'avaient attrapé ! Ils l'avaient enfin attrapé ! Alors ?

Etait-ce due à l'animosité de Jane envers elle ?

Certes, elle lui avait mentit. Mais si elle n'avait pas à le faire, c'était pour son bien et il le savait très bien. Tout comme elle avait su qu'il lui mentait en affirmant qu'il était d'accord pour qu'elle soit là, deux semaines auparavant, ce fameux jeudi soir où il avait fait une dangereuse « tatoo party ».

La jeune femme s'interrompit dans sa réflexion lorsqu'elle observa sa main trembler au moment de mettre le contacte. Elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, prit une grande respiration, avant de recommencer son geste. Mais son état ne s'était pas améliorer. Bien au contraire !

Bon sang ! Que pouvait-elle craindre ?! La plus grande menace qui ait jamais plané sur elle allait être sous verrous et, d'ici quelques jours, anéantie par voies veineuses, devant le témoignage de pas mal de spectateurs. Alors de quoi avait-elle peur ? Qu'il ne leur échappe à nouveau ? Aurait-elle du l'abattre comme le voulait Jane ? Peut être… mais… non ! Aussi orgueilleux que cela puisse sembler, elle n'avait aucune envie de tuer ce type simplement parce qu'elle en avait peur ! Son cœur aurait peut être cessé de battre tandis qu'elle aurait déchargé sa haine et sa colère cloitrée depuis sa capture, depuis la mort de Bosco… mais elle savait qu'au moment où il aurait trépassé, elle n'aurait pas obtenu du tueur ce qu'elle désirait au plus profond d'elle-même. Ce qu'elle désirait _vraiment._ Et ce que Jane désirait également… Tout ce qu'il leur aurait donné, aurait été un dernier rire, un dernier regard fier et narquois. Or la dernière chose qu'elle désirait était le souvenir du visage de cet homme comme miroir reflétant comment il était parvenu à changer l'image qu'elle avait d'elle.

Un jour, elle le verrait monter, mains ligotées sur son propre lit de mort. Mais pas seulement… ce jour là, il mourrait en ayant perdu tout ce qui lui restait de sa misérable existence : _sa gloire_. Ne resterait de lui qu'un nom et un prénom qu'il s'évertuait à cacher sous d'horribles crimes. Un individu malade parmi d'autres. Rien de plus. Rien de plus. Et elle, elle serait en vie. Tout comme Jane… Ils seraient en vie !

Lisbon fit rugir le moteur. Son regard émeraude croisa son reflet dans le rétroviseur et s'attarda sur les plaies qui cicatrisaient le long de son cou et sur sa joue. _Tu es en vie_, lui murmura sa petite voix intérieure. _Tu lui as survécue. Deux fois. Tu as tué le tigre_. _Tu as tenu ta promesse de sauver tous ceux que tu aimais. Et tu es en vie Teresa !_

Les larmes s'agglutinèrent. Sa respiration se fit plus courte. Elle laissa le moteur rugir tandis qu'elle s'essuyait les joues. La douleur au niveau des cotes jaillie à nouveau. Elle avait mal ! Mais elle se réjouie car elle _pouvait_ avoir mal ! Elle n'était ni plongée dans les limbes d'une inconscience éternelle ni dans un état de plénitude, baignant dans une lumière chaleureuse. Elle respirait. Son cœur battait. Cette souffrance que l'on craignait était celle là même qui lui indiquait qu'elle avait encore la chance de vivre. Un petit rire nerveux s'empara alors d'elle tandis que les larmes continuaient de couler à flot….

* * *

Jane ignora la vibration de son portable contre sa poche. Son cœur battait encore douloureusement contre sa poitrine. Ses neurones déchargeaient sans doute plus d'électricité dans son cortex qu'ils ne l'avaient encore jamais fait.

Lorsqu'il vit passer le camion, il démarra le moteur et s'élança à sa suite. Que comptait-il faire ? La question ne portait pas tant sur son objectif final que sur la manière dont il comptait s'y prendre. Pour la première fois, il n'avait aucun plan. Pour la première fois, ce qu'il allait faire lui semblait incroyablement stupide. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il n'avait surtout pas le temps de réfléchir à un meilleur plan. S'il ne faisait rien, son pire ennemi allait s'échapper, il le sentait. John le Rouge était un de ces êtres qu'il fallait éliminer au plus tôt, comme un virus puissant qui pouvait se diffuser dans l'air.

Il n'était pas question qu'il lui laisse l'opportunité de s'échapper. Il n'avait que faire de finir en prison, voir pire… tout ce qui comptait pour lui était de faire payer à l'homme qui lui avait prit ce qui lui était le plus précieux.

Une voiture lui coupa la route et se positionna entre le camion et sa DS. Bien, ne pas s'énerver. Il risquait plus de se ralentir qu'autre chose. La vie ne venait elle pas de lui apprendre que rien ne servait de courir ? La clé de la réussite était la patiente, la persévérance et une certaine dose de foi en sa propre réussite. Tant qu'il gardait le camion en visuel, rien ne pouvait arriver. Il n'aurait qu'à doubler la voiture à la première occasion et… Voilà que le camion doublait une autre voiture. Puis une autre. Jane déglutit. L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas été repéré. Et quand bien même pourquoi accélérer au lieu de s'arrêter et de lui demander clairement ce qu'il voulait ? Il roula des yeux en se maudissant d'une pensée aussi stupide. Sa réputation le précédait. Dans la même situation, Lisbon aurait sans doute réagie comme eux, ne serait-ce que pour que lui-même ne finisse pas en prison. Lisbon…

Il soupira, serra les dents, et chassa l'image de la jeune femme de son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui tenir rigueur de ne pas l'avoir écouté au vu de la manière dont il avait joué avec ses sentiments la dernière fois. Encore un autre plan improvisé… ça ne lui réussissait décidément pas.

Son cœur eut un loupé lorsqu'il réalisa que la silhouette du camion commençait à être difficile à distinguer. Son pied s'enfonça sur l'accélérateur et il fit une méchante queue de poisson à quelques voitures, s'attirant ainsi les klaxons des automobilistes. Pas le temps de s'en soucier. Le camion prit une sortie à droite. Quelques instants et quelques coups de klaxons plus tard, il s'engagea dans la sortie à son tour. Il y avait beaucoup moins de monde, il lui serait beaucoup plus simple de le suivre. Ne lui restait plus qu'à saisir le moment opportun pour stopper le camion d'une manière ou d'une autre… Jane jeta un furtif regard en direction de la boîte à gant qu'il ouvrit pour en sortir un revolver.

Mais lorsqu'il releva la tête, le camion avait disparut. Aussitôt ses sens se mirent en alerte. Où était-il ? Il n'avait quand même pas pus disparaitre. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait douloureusement avant qu'il n'aperçoive la silhouette familière du véhicule, postée sur le bas côté, immobile. Avant même qu'il ne puisse regretter son geste, son pied s'écroula sur le frein dans un mouvement réflexe. Il eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir une silhouette noire sortir du camion et s'enfuir. La peur engendra une boule de colère qui donna elle-même naissance à une vague de colère. Non ! Non ! Il ne pouvait lui échapper. Pas encore. Jane enleva le frein à main et appuya sur l'accélérateur jusqu'à dépasser le camion qui avait reprit sa route. Il vira violemment à droite, s'arrêta et s'engagea à pied vers le camion. Il ignora le bruit des freins ou la vision de l'énorme bête qui s'avançait face à lui. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il mettrait la main sur John le Rouge et n'hésiterai pas à employer les grands moyens pour faire parler ce complice de chauffeur.

- Où est-il ?! lança-t-il en ouvrant la portière et en menaçant le chauffeur du regard.

- Monsieur Jane attendez, commença l'autre…

- Cela fait dix ans que j'attends, je n'ai plus aucune patiente, répondit-il en montrant son arme. Dites moi où John le Rouge est partit, _maintenant. _

- Nulle part, répondit le chauffeur légèrement nerveux à la vu du revolver.

- Ne cherchez pas à me mentir, continua Jane en secouant la tête, ce n'est pas très malin de votre part.

- Je ne vous mens pas ! ajouta le chauffeur d'une voix beaucoup plus paniquée. Tenez regardez. Elle m'a donné ça pour vous.

Jane tiqua. _Elle ? _Qui était ce elle ? Le chauffeur ne mentait pas, il pouvait le voir. Il réalisa alors que la personne qui s'était échappée de ce camion n'était pas John le Rouge. Ni un complice à ce qu'il semblerait. Mais alors ?

Jane accepta l'enveloppe que lui remit le chauffeur en le gardant malgré tout en jougs. Ces dix années à traquer un fauve ne pouvait pas avoir fait de lui un chaton.

Il déplia l'enveloppe pour en sortir une lettre composée de justes quelques phrases qui le plongèrent dans un autre monde. Loin du regard du chauffeur apeuré. Loin du bruit du vent. Loin des souvenirs de la traque… loin de tout.

**_« Ceci est le premier jour du reste de ta vie… »_**

**_Bien qu'il vous ai également dit ces paroles Monsieur Jane,_**

**_Vous devez savoir qu'il s'était trompé._**

**_Car c'est aujourd'hui que ce fameux jour commence Monsieur Jane, Pour vous comme pour moi…_**

**_Nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés,_**

**_Et ne nous connaitrons jamais,_**

**_Mais nous avons tout deux une personne en commun_**

**_Une vengeance en commun._**

**_Vous avez fait tellement de chose Monsieur Jane,_**

**_Laissez moi vous montrez à mon tour_**

**_Ce que John le Rouge mérite vraiment,_**

**_Et permettez de vous dire ce qu'il ne mérite pas :_**

**_Votre pitié._**

**_ Amitiés._**

« _Votre pitié_ » ! Avait-il bien lu ? Qui que fut cette personne, elle avait certainement mal compris ses intentions. Unz chose était sure : cette personne avait assistée à l'arrestation de John le Rouge. Elle l'avait vu le laisser partir… vivant ! Jane déglutit ne sachant s'il devait ou non se réjouir de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à voir. Il avait la désagréable sensation qu'on venait tout juste de lui arracher sa vengeance personnelle. Car il ne voulait pas seulement John le Rouge mort… il voulait le voir le regarder au moment où la balle atterrirait au milieu de ses deux yeux. Il s'appuya aux portes et se maudit. Cette jeune fille venait de lui rendre un grand service et avait prit pour cela d'énormes risques. Il devait cesser de se montrer égoïste. Sa rencontre avec Kirkland lui avait rappelé qu'il n'était pas la seule victime de John le Rouge désireuse d'obtenir sa vengeance. Qui que soit cette jeune femme, il aurait aimé pouvoir la remercier…

Jane prit une autre grande respiration et ferma les yeux. Il avait imaginé cette scène des million de fois. Se retrouver face au tueur de sa famille n'était malgré tout pas la tâche la plus facile qu'il ait eu à faire. Loin de là…

Pourtant, il parvint à trouver le courage d'ouvrir les portes… et se figea. Le sol s'écroula sous ses pieds. John le Rouge, ou devait-il dire, Bruno Vellher, était totalement immobile, assis contre le mur, la tête penchant étrangement sur le côté, mains liées. De ses mains, un filet de sang coulait légèrement. Jane réalisa alors avec stupeur que ce que fixait son ennemi était une reproduction de son propre smiley. Par terre, trônait des gants en cuir ensanglantés. Le mentalist s'approcha, le cœur battant, de cette scène réalisée pour lui ainsi que pour toutes les victimes du tueur. Il s'empara des gants dans le but de les dissimuler avant de comprendre que la jeune femme n'avait certainement pas prit le risque de laisser un moyen de l'identifier. Ainsi il observa la trace d'une poudre que laissaient les gants en latex et un petit sourire victorieux traversa son visage.

Mais ce ne fut qu'au moment où son regard aperçut la respiration faible mais bien présente du tueur qu'il comprit le véritable sens de cette vengeance. La cage thoracique de John le Rouge se soulevait et s'affaissait toujours, son cœur battait toujours… mais ses yeux demeuraient fixes, tout comme l'ensemble de son corps. Sur son bras gauche, Jane remarqua qu'un quatrième point rouge était apparut sur le tatouage du tueur : la trace d'une piqure ! Une piqure qui n'avait que de simples effets paralysants.

Jane secoua la tête en ne pouvant retenir un petit rictus au coin des lèvres.

**_Laissez moi vous montrez à mon tour_**

**_Ce que John le Rouge mérite vraiment,_**

Récita la petite voix féminine à l'intérieure de lui, tandis qu'il s'accroupissait à hauteur des yeux de John le Rouge. Il resta calma, le visage dure et narquois. Celui du tueur, s'était en revanche définitivement figé. Mais Jane savait qu'il le voyait. Il savait qu'il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur qui bouillait et brûlait d'envie de réagir. Le tigre était définitivement enfermé à l'intérieur d'une cage dans laquelle désormais, il ne cesserait de tourner en rond jusqu'à sa mort. La pire des cages : son propre corps. Corps duquel sortait le sang avec lequel la jeune fille avait tracé son symbole. Des plaies ni trop légères, ni trop profondes pour éviter que la douleur ne soit apaiser naturellement par le système nerveux.

Une blessure qui ne le tuerait pas physiquement… mais une blessure mortelle pour son égo.

La colère avait totalement disparut. Il avait en face de lui le reste d'un homme. L'homme qui lui avait tout prit, sa famille, Sophie et dix années de sa vie. Sans compter Lisbon qu'il avait failli à nouveau perdre ce soir. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il désirait de lui. Il pouvait croiser son regard et surtout… il détenait le pouvoir d'en finir avec lui ou de le laisser souffrir encore…

Jane sentit le poids du revolver dans sa main. Il le tourna et le retourna dans sa paume sans quitter le tueur du regard. Durant quelques instants sa respiration se fit plus courte jusqu'à finalement soupirer.

_**Et permettez de vous dire ce qu'il ne mérite pas : Votre pitié.**_

Jane soupira et secoua légèrement la tête sans quitter John le Rouge du regard. Bon dieu, cette jeune femme avait raison. Comment n'avait-il pas pus le voir plus tôt ? La mort n'est pas un châtiment… le véritable châtiment est celui de vivre après ceux qui nous ont laissés. La véritable mort, en tant que douleur, c'est de vivre !

Alors Jane baissa son arme et s'approcha encore un peu du tueur avant de murmurer…

- Ceci est le premier jour…du reste de ta _misérable_ vie.

Le mentalist prononça ces paroles en prenant soin de bien articuler chacun des mots, sans jamais quitter le tueur du regard.

La vibration de son portable mit fin à cet échange. Jane détacha son regard à contre cœur, pour voir le nom de Lisbon s'afficher. Il hésita un instant, reporta son regard vers son vieil ennemi, avant de finalement secouer la tête. Non. Décidément. Il ne valait pas la peine qu'il lui prête plus d'attention. Il avait sa vengeance. Il l'avait. Et désormais il savait comment l'avoir chaque jour, s'il le choisissait.

Mais pour le moment, il choisissait Lisbon.

Pour le moment, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il choisissait de _vivre_ tout simplement.

* * *

Fin

(et juste pour le style...)

**THE END**


End file.
